english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
A Certain Magical Index II (2014)
A Certain Magical Index II (とある魔術の禁書目録II) is an anime based on the light novels created by Kazuma Kamachi and is the second installment of the series. The anime was produced by J.C. Staff and directed by Hiroshi Nishikiori. It originally aired in Japan between October 8, 2010 and April 1, 2011. It was released on Blu-Ray and DVD in North America by FUNimation Entertainment between October 28, 2014 and December 16, 2014. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Micah Solusod - Toma Kamijo *Monica Rial - Index 'Secondary Cast' *Alex Moore - Agnese Sanctis *Alison Viktorin - Kuroko Shirai *Austin Tindle - Accelerator *Barrett Nash - Misuzu Misaka *Brittney Karbowski - Last Order, Mikoto Misaka, Misaka 10032 *Cole Brown - Frog Doctor *Duncan Brannan - Saiji Tatemiya *Jād Saxton - Komoe Tsukuyomi *Jennifer Green - Oriana Thomson *Kara Edwards - Vento of the Front *Lindsay Seidel - Aisa Himegami *Mallorie Rodack - Orsola Aquinas *Martha Harms - Aiho Yomikawa *Marcus D. Stimac - Amata Kihara *Newton Pittman - Motoharu Tsuchimikado *Robert McCollum - Stiyl Magnus *Skyler McIntosh - Seiri Fukiyose 'Minor Cast' *Alexis Tipton - Hyoka Kazakiri *Andrea Freyberg - Uragami *Andrew T. Chandler - Acqua of the Back *Barry Yandell - Biagio Busoni *Bob Carter - Ouma Yamisaka (ep1) *Bob Magruder - Pope Matthai Reese (ep16) *Bryn Apprill - Awaki Musujime *Caitlin Glass - Kikyo Yoshikawa *Carli Mosier - Laura Stuart *Cherami Leigh - Kazari Uiharu *Christopher R. Sabat - Toya Kamijo *Chuck Huber - Aleister Crowley *Clifford Chapin - Shiage Hamazura (ep24) *Ed Blaylock - Charles Conder (ep10) *George Manley - Terra of the Left (ep23) *Haley Esposito - Tsushima (ep4) *Ian Sinclair - Mike (ep21) *Jamie Marchi - Mitsuko Kongo (ep9) *Jerry Jewell - Kouyagi (ep4), Silhouette, Ushibuka (ep4) *Justin Pate - Mitsuki Unabara *Kate Oxley - Sasha Kreutzev (ep19), Vera (ep20) *Krishna Smitha - Itsuwa *Kristin Sutton - Angelene *Lara Woodhull - Maika Tsuchimikado *Lauren Landa - Lucia *Leah Clark - Agatha (ep15), Vasilisa (ep19) *Lydia Mackay - Shina Kamijo *Mike McFarland - Hitotsui Hajime (ep17) *Morgan Garrett - Kaori Kanzaki *Patrick Seitz - Ritoku Komaba *Rachel Robinson - Lidvia Lorenzetti *Scott Freeman - Pierce Aogami *Sean O'Connor - Orson (ep20) *Sonny Strait - Rod (ep20) *Stephanie Young - Sherry Cromwell *Terri Doty - Nancy (ep20) *Tyson Rinehart - Dennis (ep21) 'Additional Voices' *Aaron Dismuke *Alyssa Galindo *Andrea Freyberg *Andrew T. Chandler *Austin Tindle *Ben Bryant *Ben Charlson *Ben Phillips - Anti-Skill (ep18), Additional Voices *Brittney Karbowski - Misaka 10039, Misaka 10044 (ep7), Misaka 10744 (ep7), Misaka 13577 (ep17), Misaka 14458 (ep7), Misaka 19002 (ep7), Misaka 19090 (ep17) *Bryn Apprill *Chris Guerrero - Anti-Skill (ep18), Additional Voices *Chuck Huber - Knight (ep1), Additional Voices *Corey Cleary-Stoner *Eric Cherry - Pilot (ep13), Additional Voices *George Manley *Haley Esposito *Ian Sinclair *Jerry Jewell - Amakusa-Style Boy (ep3), Anti-Skill (ep9), Male Student (ep9), Additional Voices *Kristen McGuire *Kristin Sutton *Lara Woodhull *Lauren Landa - Female Student A (ep23) *Leah Clark - Clerk (ep17), Female Student B (ep23), Shooting Range Announcer (ep23) *Lindsay Seidel *Lydia Mackay *Mallorie Rodack *Michelle Lee *Mike McFarland *Morgan Garrett *Nick Haley *Phil Parsons *Sara Ragsdale *Scott Freeman *Sean O'Connor *Sonny Strait - Male Student A (ep23), Additional Voices *Tyson Rinehart Gallery A Certain Magical Index II 2015 Blu-Ray DVD Part 1 Cover.PNG|Part One Blu-Ray/DVD Cover A Certain Magical Index II 2015 Blu-Ray DVD Part 2 Cover.PNG|Part Two Blu-Ray/DVD Cover Category:Anime Category:2014 Anime